6 months without the angel
by AnotherWonderland
Summary: Dean estava só havia seis meses, Sammy o havia deixado com a desculpa "que precisava encontrar quem é" e não havia sinal de Cas...


Dean sentia muita falta de Castiel, mas seu ego era muito grande então decidiu não ligar pro anjo, já fazia 6 meses que Castiel não entrara em conta com Dean e isso estava deixando Dean muito preocupado.

O telefone de Dean toca com um número desconhecido:

_Alô, Dean?

Dean emocionado e assustado quando ouviu a voz do anjo respondeu:

_Cas?

_Dean onde você está?

_Num hotel no norte do Kansas, quarto 407.

Mal o loiro termina de falar e se arrepia ao sentir Cas respirar em seu cangote, virou e olhou para o anjo, com raiva e ao mesmo tempo aliviado por ver que o anjo estava bem.

_Cas, por onde esteve? Seu filho da mãe!

_Por que você não me ligou Cas? Porque não apareceu quando eu te chamei?

Cas parou e ficou observando Dean, como gostava quando o loiro ficava nervoso aqueles olhos verdes intensos envolviam Cas de um modo muito estranho. No que estava pensando Dean é seu amigo.

_Oi, Dean.

Castiel responde com toda a calma do mundo.

_"Oi" é isso, Cas você me abandonou quando eu mais precisei de você.

Dean falou com o tom de voz um pouco mais baixo que antes.

Quando Sam deixou Dean a 6 meses atrás com a desculpa "que queria encontrar quem realmente era" Dean se sentiu completamente abandonado Cas parou de falar com ele e Bobby havia morrido não havia ninguém com Dean, ele estava ali sozinho como uma criancinha abandonada.

_De-desculpa Dean, eu não queria me afastar de você Dean, eu fui obrigado.

Há 6 meses atrás, antes de Sam partir Cas recebeu um chamado no céu, tinha que ficar ali no céu, que estava tendo uma "divisão", de um lado July, e do outro lado Emetiel, Cas teve que resolver tudo por lá, tinha que lembrar toda vez que os anjos eram uma família não deveriam agir de tal maneira, tinha aprendido com os Winchesters que os irmãos eram as coisas mais importantes que tinham, mas toda vez que lembrava dos Winchesters sentia um aperto no coração, a coisa mais difícil era conseguir escutar Dean o chamando e não poder ir.

_Desculpas não vão resolver agora Cas, eu precisei muito de você e o que você fez? Me ignorou completamente.

_Dean me escuta, tive que voltar pro céu, meus irmãos estavam em uma guerra, tive que ir ajuda-los, precisavam de mim.

_Precisavam de você? Cas, na primeira oportunidade que tiveram ele chutaram seu traseiro pra fora do céu, e agora você vem me dizer que precisavam de você?

_Dean eles são meus irmãos, não podia simplesmente ignora-los.

_ Mas Cas e-eu precisei de você.

_Dean uma coisa que eu aprendi com você e o Sammy é que os irmãos são as coisas mais importantes do mundo, eu não te abandonei, eu estava lá te observando.

_Esse tempo totó você estava aqui, e não disse nada?

_Eu não podia Dean.

Cas olhando aqueles olhos verdes, que estavam cheios de lagrimas viu o quanto sentia saudade do loiro, o quanto precisava dele.

_Dean.

_O que?

_Eu estava com saudade.

E com uma fração de segundo abraçou Dean, e ficou lá por alguns minutos abraçando o amigo.

_E-eu Também estava Cas.

_Mas então o que você fez nesses 6 meses?

_Os primeiros meses foram bem difíceis sem você e sem o Sammy.

Cas sentiu suas bochechas corarem e notou que a do loiro também, que logo olhou pra baixo tentando esconder, mas Cas havia percebido, depois de um tempo ele continua:

_Então comecei a caçar e vim parar nessa espelunca e você Cas?

_Assuntos familiares Dean.

Dean achou melhor não forçar Cas a falar, já estava muito feliz só de ter o anjo ali com ele, então sentiu uma coisa muito estranha uma coisa que nunca havia sentido antes um calor que Castiel provocava nele só de falar com ele.

_Hum, okay então.

_Dean me desculpe por não ter aparecido antes e ...

_Não se desculpe Cas, você deve ter tido um motivo pra isso.

_Dean eu posso ficar um tempo com você?

Dean arqueou uma sobrancelha e sentiu que ia explodir de tão vermelho que deveria ter ficado.

_P-pode, Cas.

O moreno sorriu, Dean viu o quanto sentia falta de seu sorriso, de como ele fechava um pouco aqueles lindos olhos azuis, o que não no que eu estou pensando Cas é só um amigo e além do mais é homem, não podia ter todo aquele sentimento pelo amigo.

_Obrigado Dean.

Disse ele desaparecendo e reaparecendo no sofá que havia no quarto e ligou a televisão.

_Cas?

_Porque você está assistindo jogo de Football? Você odeia esse esporte.

_Pesei que você iria querer ver essa partida com alguém.

E realmente Cas estava certo, o time que Dean torcia estava jogando e ele realmente não queria assistir sozinho, mas nunca pensou que o assistiria com Cas.

_É você tem razão.

Disse o loiro que rapidamente foi até o sofá onde o moreno estava e sentou-se do outro lado do sofá deixando um vão entre ele e Cas.

_Acho que você vai querer pipoca.

Disse o anjo aparecendo e reaparecendo segundos depois com um balde de pipoca, sentando-se no espaço que tinha entre ele e o Loiro.

Dean levou um sustou com o anjo assim tão perto dele, achou que ia explodir de vergonha quando o anjo passou o braço por trás de seu pescoço apoiando-se no encosto do sofá.

O jogo finalmente acabou, haviam comido a pipoca toda antes do jogo acabar e agora estavam ambos com sede, Dean se levantou e falou:

_Vou ali pegar umas cervejas você...

Foi surpreendido quando o anjo o puxou pelo colarinho da camisa, agora estavam tão perto um do outro que sentia a respiração de Castiel.

_Ah, Cas?

_Shh

Fala o anjo.

Eu estou com sede mais não é disso que estou com sede, puxou o loiro mais pra perto e grudou seus lábios no do loiro.

Sentindo os lábios do moreno colados aos seus, Dean achou que iria explodir seu coração começou a acelerar.

_Cas?

Disse Dean interrompendo o beijo, sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

_Eu te amo Dean.

Dean achou que iria explodir de emoção, também amava Castiel, era isso que sentia quando o anjo o abraçava, quando ouvia sua voz angelical, o que sentia era amor.

_T-também t-te a-mo Cas!

Fala Dean com a voz rouca e sentindo que seu coração ia explodir, colocou a mão na nuca do moreno e o puxou para mais um beijo, dessa vez Cas havia pedido passagem com a língua e Dean rapidamente aceitou, o sabor do beijo do anjo fez com que parasse no melhor gosto que já havia sentido.

_Eu te amo muito Cas.

Disse Dean com os olhos cheios de légrimas de emoção.


End file.
